ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Golurth
Golurth 'is an alien from ''Tech 10: Rebooted. His evolved form is '''Ultimate Golurth. Abilities *Earth Contol *Dark Mana Control *Sharp Blades *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Strength *Regeneration (by restoring the body using earth and stone) Appearance Golurth is a large, bulky humanoid made of various earth and minerals. He is mostly gray, with brown patches on his arms, fingers, feet, and torso, and has three large blades, one on each arm and one on his head. Weaknesses Because of his size, Golurth is somewhat slow and clunky, and has a hard time fighting in constricted spaces. If Golurth uses up too much Dark Mana at once, he will die. Planet and Species Information Golurth is an Animam Creari from the planet Veritum. Veritum is a very strange planet, covered in various chasms and tears that overflow with corrupted mana. This 'Dark Mana', so to speak, functions similarly to regular mana. However, whereas regular mana is somewhat orderly and controlled, Dark Mana has a tendency to corrupt anything it touches, breaking it down in a way similar to rapid aging. This has left Veritum desolate and lifeless. For the most part. The Animam Creari are very odd creatures that sprang up from the barren wastelands, seemingly overnight. They appear to use Dark Mana as their lifeforce, and have a mysterious connection to the ground. Their bodies are made mostly of the soil and minerals from the planet's surface, with their Dark Mana flowing through them in hollow areas similar to veins. It isn't currently known who or what created them, but they have displayed a unique amount of intelligence, suggesting that the Dark Mana powering them may be more than it seems. Animam Creari are generally very peaceful, and tend to avoid fighting if possible. They are oddly protective of other lifeforms, opting to help those in danger over their own health. Whether or not they can feel pain is up for debate, as they don't really seem to pay too much notice to large injuries. As of the moments, relatively few Animam Creari exist, as they simply appear when they appear, and no one knows how that happens anyways, not even the Animam Creari themselves. Appearances Rebooted *''Welcome to The Void'' (Debut; Evolved) *''Much Ado About Aliens'' *''Absolute Knowledge'''' (Evolved) *[[The Measure Of A Man: Part 2|''The Measure Of A Man: Part 2]] (Evolved) *''Old Foes, New Beginnings'' *''Rise of Gamma: Part 2'' (Evolved) *''Forever To Say Goodbye: Part 2'' Star Spirit * ''Lullaby'' (Star Spirit Debut) Trivia * There are no alternate versions of Golurth remaining in the multiverse, as every timeline the Animam Creari appeared in prior to the Prime Timeline was destroyed by the Anti-Life Entity. This cycle was ultimately broken by Tech, but with the Entity gone, it is unlikely that the Animam Creari will be moving to any new timelines anytime soon. * Golurth's concept was heavily based on the Pokemon Golurk, another large, golem-like creature. Category:Aliens Category:Tech 10 Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Earth Aliens Category:Aliens in Tech 10: Rebooted Category:Earth-83 Category:Magic Aliens Category:Bladed Aliens Category:Gray Aliens Category:Brown Aliens Category:Tech 10 Aliens Category:Tech 10: Rebooted Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Regeneration Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens